Birthday Revelations
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: It's Emily's birthday. Paige gives her a gift that leaves her wondering if she knew her at all.


**A/N: This was written for someone one Tumblr. It was a prompt. I was a little distracted writing it, but I think it came out alright :)**

**Also, I suck at coming up with titles...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily's birthday was two days away, thankfully on a Friday. Hanna, Aria and Spencer were sitting down at lunch, discussing their plans for their friend's birthday.

"So we're for sure having the party at your place, Spence?" asked Aria.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, I asked my mom this morning. She said that we at least asked, since we technically didn't have to because my parents won't be in town," she chuckled, "Her only condition was that we have to clean up."

Aria smiled and wrote something down on the list in her hands, "Awesome. And we all have our gifts, right?"

"Yeah.." started Hanna, "My gift will kick ass!"

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Why, what did you get her?"

Hanna smirked, "A teddy bear."

"Okay, and why would that beat our gifts?" Aria questioned.

"Because, Ar, a teddy bear is simple, there's no way she won't like it!"

The other two girls chuckled.

Spencer shook her head, "Well, I know it's really stupid, since Em's birthday is this Friday, but I haven't bought anything yet…" she sighed.

"How about you tell her you're in love with her," Hanna said, "That'd be such a great gift," she said it in an offhand manner.

Aria bit back a laugh, while Spencer rolled her eyes before glaring at Hanna, "I don't even remember telling you. Either of you," she directs her glare at Aria before returning to Hanna.

"You didn't," Hanna said, eyebrows raised, "We found out on our own, because you're a terrible friend."

Spencer's eyes widen, "What? How am I a bad friend?"

"How about the fact that you hid your feelings for Em from us for a long time?" Hanna asked.

Aria chose to stay quiet and enjoy the show.

Spencer huffed, "She has a girlfriend, in case you didn't notice."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, that bitch is crazy and I think you should tell Emily."

"Who's a crazy bitch and what should Spencer tell me?" Emily asks while sitting down.

The three other girls all froze and glanced at each other quickly. Before the silence could be too long, Aria tried to help, "Um, "A"… You know… Hanna's just a little worried…"

Emily looks at Hanna concerned, "Did you get any texts?"

Hanna glanced at Spencer, who was still wide eyed, "No, I'm just over thinking…"

"Well, you shouldn't, and if you need to talk, I'm here," Emily says kindly.

Spencer smiled, shaking her head softly, amazed at how kind and sweet her best friend was. Hanna saw her smile and felt unbelievably happy; knowing that whenever Spencer decided to tell Emily and Emily reciprocated, the two would be good for each other.

"Thanks, Em," said Hanna before giving Emily a hug and getting up, "Now, I have to go, I have Chemistry and I can't be late. Come on, Ar," she took Aria's hand and together they left.

Emily turned to Spencer and smiled, "Don't you have to leave too?"

Spencer nodded, "Yup. Come on, you have French, right?"

"Yeah," answered Emily.

Spencer got up and extended her hand to Emily, "I'll walk you."

—-

After school, Hanna went to Spencer's to finalize the plans for Emily's birthday and to work on their homework.

They spent a good thirty minutes talking about the party and attempting homework before Hanna sighed loudly, "I'm bored, can we please just talk?"

"It hasn't even been an hour…" mumbled Spencer, shaking her head and smiling at Hanna.

"Well, I'm still bored," Hanna started, "What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Spencer shook her head, "Nothing, I just love you, you know that right?"

Hanna half smiled, "Wow, Spence, I like my relationships monogamous…"

"You know what I mean," Spencer chuckled.

"I do," Hanna smiled, "I love you too. Now, I'm feeling all sentimental and teary…"

Spencer closed the book in her lap and joined Hanna on her bed, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Hanna smiled mischievously, "You and Em."

Rolling her eyes, Spencer sighed, "What about me and Em?"

"You're actually gonna talk to me about your feelings for Em?"

Spencer smiled, "Well, I did just say I loved you. I think you should take advantage of my apparently sentimental state right now."

"You're so weird," Hanna laughed.

And with that, Hanna and Spencer spent the whole of their Wednesday night talking about their love lives, and doing nothing productive. That is, if you didn't count their friendship growing and strengthening.

—-

It was finally Friday, and because the girls didn't want Emily knowing, they were all acting distracted. It wasn't really acting, since they all had things to distract them, school and tests for Spencer and boyfriends for Hanna and Aria. And Paige, who had to be let on on the plan, was charged with making Emily think nothing was prepared for the occasion.

Spencer practically ran up to where Emily and Aria were standing, "Please tell me you don't have anything planned for the rest of the day, please!" she looked pleadingly at both girls.

"Why? Is everything okay?" asked Emily.

Aria was worried for a second before she realized what Spencer was doing.

Spencer bit her lip, "The school charity is Monday and I still haven't finished with the cards I was supposed to finish," she said in a frustrated voice, and if Aria wasn't in on the plan, she would've believed her, "I can't do it all on my own."

"I have nothing planned for the whole weekend, I'll help," Emily chuckled at Spencer's excited look, "When do you need me to come over?"

"Around six?"

Emily and Aria both nodded their okays. Spencer thanked them both and left.

—-

The Hastings' house was decorated in blues and greens, and was filled to the brim with high school students. All waiting for Emily to arrive.

Spencer grabbed both Hanna and Aria and took them to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"What did I say about monogamy, Spence?" Hanna said in fake seriousness.

Aria was confused, "What…?"

Spencer shook her head, "Okay, Em should be here in five minutes, there will be alcohol," she ignored Hanna's excited look, "I don't want either of you talking to Emily or Paige, or anyone else for that matter, about my feelings for Em, okay?"

Aria nodded, "Of course, Spence," while Hanna only rolled her eyes.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door, "I think they're here!"

They as in Emily and Paige, who had asked if she could help with Spencer's "charity cards".

They did the usual turn-the-lights-off-then-jump-out-screaming-surprise!

Emily was actually surprised. She didn't even remember it was her birthday and she wouldn't have blamed anyone for not celebrating it. But she was beyond happy her friends had done this for her.

She hugs her three best friends first. Hanna and Aria both yell out their "happy birthday"s and she thanks them for doing this for her.

Spencer was waiting for her turn to hug Emily, she was so glad they did this; Emily looked so happy, she deserved to be happy, even if only for a little while.

Emily turned to Spencer and pulled her to her, "Thank you for doing this,"

Emily loved her hugs with Spencer. They were always so tight, but not suffocatingly so, always soft and sweet and whenever Emily and Spencer hugged, Emily felt like she was invincible, partially because Spencer was so protective and made everyone feel safe and partially because Emily just loved hugging Spencer.

Spencer, on the other hand, loved her hugs with Emily because with Emily in her arms, Spencer knew for sure that she was safe. That was one of Spencer's biggest fears; Emily getting hurt, and with Emily in her arms there was no way for her to get hurt.

"Happy birthday, Em," Spencer whispered as they broke apart and Emily was swarmed by all the people there.

—-

After a while, people started leaving, giving Emily, her swim teammates, her girlfriend and her best friends the chance to talk without having to yell to be heard.

One of Emily's teammates suggested Emily open her gifts, and the rest of the kids there agreed.

Emily didn't like getting her hopes up on her birthday, especially when it came to presents, because she didn't want to be disappointed. But she had a strong feeling that Paige's gift was going to be amazing. And so, she was excited.

They were sitting in the Hastings' living room, presents piled on top of the coffee table.

Emily decided she was only going to open the gifts of the people who were still there and the rest she'll open later, and she started with her teammates.

She got a few good gifts, a few not so good, but she was barely containing her excitment when she reached Paige's gift. She smiled at her girlfriend before opening the gift.

Oh. That was Emily's first and only thought. A necklace.

Remembering where she was, Emily reached for her girlfriend and hugged her, "Thank you, Paige, it's beautiful," and it was true, the necklace was beautiful, but it wasn't personal, and that bothered Emily; they've been dating for a while, and Paige chose to get her jewelry for her birthday? That's what you get when you don't really know your partner or when your partner really loves jewelry. Emily didn't. Did Paige know her at all?

Someone nudged her, "Em, open mine next," Emily looked up, meeting Spencer's eyes.

Spencer would know what to get me, the thought ran through her mind before Emily realized she was thinking it, why would she think that?

She took the small box that Spencer handed her and gently handled the wrapping. You can't blame her, the wrapping was beautiful and Emily couldn't help but think Spencer's gift wrapping was better than Paige's whole present. And Emily was extremely guilty for having thoughts like that, but she couldn't help it.

She focused back on the box in front of her, opening it slowly, and gasped once she saw what was inside.

"Spence…" Emily jumped up and wrapped her arms around Spencer tightly, "Oh my god…" Emily somehow pulled Spencer closer to her, "It's amazing! Where did you get it?"

Spencer was smiling so big, "I got it from an old bookstore that I love in Philadelphia," she was happy to note that Emily had yet to let go of her, "So I take it you like it?"

Emily pushed back slightly, her arms still wrapped around Spencer, "Like it? I love it! Wait, it must've cost a fortune!"

Spencer shrugged and blushed once she remembered that they weren't alone, Emily didn't seem to care, "It's a gift, don't worry about the price."

Emily shook her head before hugging Spencer again.

"Well?" Hanna broke the silence, "What did you give her?"

Emily finally pulled away and sat back down, but made sure to pull Spencer next to her. She had the book cradled in her hands, "She got me This Side Of Paradise by F. Scott Fitzgerald. A signed copy… I don't know how she even got it.. It's the first book he ever wrote," Emily smiled.

Aria smiled, "I don't think any of our presents will be as good, so how about we leave that for later?"

Hanna chuckled, "Hell yeah!"

Paige was quietly staring at her girlfriend as she spoke with Spencer. Emily looked…

"You in, Paige?"

Paige looked up at the person speaking to her, "Sorry, what?"

"We're heading to the kitchen to finish off the alcohol, you in?" the guy winked, clearly excited.

Paige shook her head, "No, I think I'd like to stay sober; someone needs to drive you guys home," she laughed.

"Awesome! We don't need to worry about that then!"

Paige joined Emily as Spencer left to make sure everything was okay in the kitchen.

Paige tried not to think of what the interaction between Emily and Spencer meant, talking with Emily about anything other that the present Emily's so obviously fond of.

—-

A few hours later, Paige said goodbye to her girlfriend and started the journey of dropping her teammates to their homes.

Hanna and Aria made it to the guestroom before passing out, leaving Spencer to do the cleaning alone. Logically, Spencer didn't need to clean tonight, she could do it tomorrow, but she couldn't sleep with the house this messy and Emily knew as such, so she entered the trashed kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"You know you don't have to clean right now,"

Spencer looked up from her position on the floor, "Yeah, but I…"

Emily chuckled, "I know, I know; you can't relax until everything is back to it's usual order," she kneeled next to Spencer, helping her clean up the place.

Spencer shrugged, "Yeah…"

Emily bites her lip, "Thank you again, Spence, for the party and for the book."

"As long as you're happy," Spencer smiled, "You were tonight, weren't you?"

Emily nodded, "It was amazing."

They were quiet for the longest time, each lost in thoughts; Spencer was thinking of how easy it would be to tell Emily right then and there, and Emily was thinking whether or not she should bring up what had been bothering her, the one thing that made the night a little less amazing.

Spencer sighed, "Spit it out, Em,"

Emily blinked, "What?"

Rolling her eyes, Spencer looked at Emily expectantly, "You have your "should I or should I not" look."

"I have a look like that?"

Spencer nodded, "You bite your bottom lip, and look to the right while occasionally wetting your lips. Now spill,"

Emily swallowed, before leaving the bag in her hands on the floor and getting up, motioning for Spencer to follow her as she headed to the living room.

She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

"Okay, when you were dating Toby, what did he give you for your birthday?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "I broke up with Toby before my birthday."

Emily sighed, frustrated.

Spencer continued, "But I'm guessing this is about Paige's gift."

Emily nodded and turned fully to face Spencer, "I know I'm being mean, and the necklace really was beautiful, but isn't jewelry the easy way out?" she bit her lip, "What did you think of it? Be honest."

Spencer sighed, "I thought it was a terrible thing to do; yes, the necklace was pretty but does she not know you at all? Anyone who spends a few minutes with you will immediately know that jewelry isn't your thing. I think she's being a shitty girlfriend."

Emily knew it was irrational to get angry, she did ask for Spencer's honest opinion, but that didn't stop her from glaring at her best friend, "Oh, don't spare my feelings or anything, she's just my girlfriend."

Spencer sighed, "You asked, I answered."

"Yeah, I know it's hard for you not to be rude," Emily said, and she knew it was petty and stupid.

Spencer scoffed, "Right, next time I'll lie, how about that?"

Emily glared, "Not everyone can be like you Spence, I need to lower my standards!"

Hope; that's what Spencer was feeling, even though she was still annoyed with Emily, she couldn't help but feel hope igniting inside of her.

"What does that even mean?" she asked.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Come on, you know exactly what I mean. Not everyone knows me like you do, not everyone is as perceptive to me as you are. Paige can't read me like a damn book, Spence, Hanna and Aria can to an extent, but you always, without fail, know what I'm feeling, what I'm thinking without me uttering a word," she huffed, "We all know you're the perfect girlfriend, trust me, but you can't judge who I'm dating, okay?"

"I'm in love with you." Spencer said.

Emily stopped mid-rant, "What?"

Spencer shrugged, "I'm in love with you," she licked her lips, "And I'd very much like to kiss you, if that's okay with you?"

Emily was quiet and frozen for a while before slowly nodding.

Kissing Spencer was nothing like kissing any of her other girlfriends, sure, she'd only ever kissed four girls. But kissing Alison always felt wrong, like Emily should be ashamed of it, kissing Maya wasn't bad, but Maya was a little too forceful, Samara was too sweet and Paige… Paige just isn't "the one".

Kissing Spencer was both hot and cold, passionate and sweet, steamy and loving, Emily didn't ever want to stop.

But they had to break apart sometime.

Panting, Spencer spoke, "I hope this means that you like me and that you want to give us a chance…"

"Yeah," Emily couldn't resist kissing Spencer, seeing her looking so disheveled, lips swollen, "I'm gonna talk to Paige tomorrow."

Spencer smiled, "Okay."

"Okay," Emily nodded, "Now, can we go back to kissing?"

Laughing, Spencer pulled Emily closer and closed the distance between them.

* * *

**I love F. Scott Fitzgerald, but I've never read This Side Of Paradise, it's his first book and I would love to read it :)**

**And, I have no idea why I love writing awkward, makes-no-sense scenes… Like the little Spanna in here… :P**

**I'm on Tumblr. I take requests for TGP, HP, PLL and Glee!**

**Cheers.**


End file.
